The Luigi Gardening Show
by Hoogiman
Summary: Join Luigi as he gives his professional tips and tricks about gardening!


The Luigi Gardening Show  
Episode 1: Man-Eating Daffodil Plant  
By Hoogiman

"Oh-a!" said Luigi. "Welcome-a to my show! In this show, I will give you all of my latest tips and tricks on gardening!"

Luigi got out his wheelbarrow, and showed it to the camera.

"In this barrel-a, contains the rare-a but exotic 'Man-Eating Daffodil Plant'!" announced Luigi, showing the plant to the camera.

Luigi dug up a bit of dirt on the ground, and put the plant in there.

"Now here-a," said Luigi, turning his back to the plant. "We have a surprisingly oversized Venus Fly Trap!"

Luigi dug a hole a few metres away from the Daffodil Plant, and put the Venus fly trap in the hole.

"Now here-a," said Luigi, taking up something from his wheelbarrow. "This is my watering can-"

The Man-Eating Daffodil Plant ate Luigi's watering can.

"Oh dear-a," said Luigi.

Luigi thought about that for a bit.

A shovel fell on Luigi.

"Ow!" screamed Luigi.

Luigi stood up, and staggered into the Man-Eating Daffodil plant's mouth.

The Plant, with its giant jaws, bit into Luigi's back.

"Aah!" screamed Luigi, who was stuck inside the Daffodil.

Bowser, who was gardening on the other side of the garden, noticed, and picked up a shovel.

"Don't worry!" screamed Bowser, running towards Luigi. "I'll save you!"

Bowser repeatedly bashed the plant, but missed the plant, and hit the spot where Luigi was, multiple times.

"Aaah!1" screamed Luigi.

"Oops!" said Bowser.

Bowser tried to pull Luigi out of the plant, but rather, fastened the jaw of the man-eating plant, making the bite marks deeper in Luigi's back.

"I'll save you!" screamed Peach.

Peach grabbed a shotgun, and shot Luigi several times in the foot.

"AAAH!1" screamed Luigi.

Peach pulled Luigi out of the plant, picked up Luigi's wheelbarrow and hit Luigi multiple times with it.

"**AAAH!11**" screamed Luigi. "Peach! You are an idiot! What was that for?"

Peach pondered for an answer.

"I was wiping out the germs!" said Peach.

* * *

"Now-a," said Luigi, holding up a plant in a plastic pot in his hand. "I have-a received-a few questions about making a summer fruit patch, and what plants they should use!" 

Luigi showed the plant to the camera.

"This is a Hyrulian Strawberry Plant!" said Luigi. "It is very rare and exotic, and it grows strawberries at a very fast rate! They taste sweet and juicy, so if you want a basket full of strawberries, ask your nearest nursery for a Hyrulian Strawberry Plant!"

Luigi walked over to the shed, and grabbed several other pot plants.

Luigi walked back to the view of the camera.

"I also suggest-a the Koopa Blueberry Plant!" said Luigi. "The fruit grows slow, but the end product is very, very nice!"

Luigi dug a few holes in the soil, and planted both the plants.

A crow came, and started picking on Luigi's vegetable patch a few metres away.

Luigi picked up the camera, and moved it into the view of the crow.

"Now-a," said Luigi. "Crows are a very big problem in-a growing a vegetable garden!"

Luigi pulled out a packet from his wheelbarrow.

"Now this poison kills any crows instantly!" said Luigi. "You just need to creep up close enough to it, and manage to get the powder to hit the crow, so that you can successfully kill crows!"

Luigi opened the packet.

"Now, make sure you don't swallow any, because if you do, you will die almost-"

Peach bungy jumped out of the window (with no cord), and landed on Luigi's head, toppling him over onto the ground, knocking the powder into his mouth.

Dr. Mario saw Luigi lying on the ground with bruises, so he ran into the kitchen, got out some burns healing medicine, ran out, force fed Luigi the medicine to heal the bruises, pushed also the Crow Killer deeper into the throat, killing Luigi.

"Uh…" said Mario, sweating.

The police came.

A policeman stormed out of his car angrily, and looked at Mario.

"Do you know what a serious offence murder-"

The police officer looked at Luigi.

"Oh," chuckled the police officer. "Never mind!"

The policeman gave Mario 50 dollars.

"Me and Peach-a can have dinner at a moderately up class restaurant tonight!" said Mario, celebrating with Peach.

Everyone cheered.

* * *

Luigi wants your help! To do so, review to Luigi any ideas about the show, or questions about gardening. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters in the story.


End file.
